


Sheer to me, Shine for me

by HogwartsToAlexandria, Nonexistenz



Series: Marie's Events and Bang Fics [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Banter, Bonding, Bottom Stephen Strange, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Needy Stephen Strange, Nicknames, Omega Stephen Strange, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: Falling in the void of a mystic tunnel, from one glowy portal to another for thirty minutes straight certainly was the oddest way someone had ever gone about tickling Loki's fancy.Stephen Strange was unperturbed. Loki was very much compromised.Or the story of how Loki and Stephen went from carefully opening themselves to each other's gazes, to welcoming their son into the world.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie's Events and Bang Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Sheer to me, Shine for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts).



> Here is our (HogwartsToAlexandria&Nonexistenz) Froststrange collab!
> 
> This is still a very new ship to write for me so I hope you'll enjoy this fluffff! The art is embedded in the fic and oh my you guys are _not_ ready, I'm telling you. The second I saw it I knew I just _had to_ and I'm certain you'll understand why real soon.
> 
> Betad and cheered by the adorbs Betheflame and Bill_Longbow, of course 😍

****

~*~

Falling in the void of a mystic tunnel, from one glowy portal to another for thirty minutes straight certainly was the oddest way someone had ever gone about tickling Loki's fancy. 

Stephen Strange was unperturbed. Loki was very much compromised. 

Even with the Avengers scattered as they were, and Thor not knowing what to do with himself without the knowledge that Odin was there somewhere, ready to sweep his mess should he make one, it became clear early on that all the superheroes couldn't agree on much, but not trusting Loki remained obvious to them. None of them were particularly good at hiding their feelings or masking the thoughts passing through their minds when they were in the same room as him, not even Miss Romanov, even if she tried very hard. Loki was too good at reading people, had had to rely on that ability for too long not to see through them all crystal clear. 

None of them saw the pain it brought him, though. Not even Thor. 

To say Loki had been intrigued by Stephen from the beginning would be an understatement. Loki didn't particularly enjoy understatements. Grand gestures and majestic shows were more his thing. Or so he tried to have people believe. 

Until Stephen Strange. 

Stephen Strange and his piercing blue, then gray, then green eyes that had taken one look at Loki - not that one time before Hela, but after, when Loki came back to earth with a broken brother and the pieces of their respective hearts in his hands - and seen him. Really _seen_ him. 

It is a strange sensation, that of feeling like someone you barely know, who has next to no reason to care about you still does, on some level. 

Loki hadn't fought the growing interest he'd felt inside him. He hadn't fought it, he'd nurtured it. As hard as it was for him to trust just about anyone - just try living with Odin most of your life and be told nothing you've ever held as true was actually real, or almost nothing - the careful, the proud, the fierce omega Loki had learned to know in Stephen had surprised him out of his shell. 

_"Why are you always at the Wizard's house anyway?" Stark had asked, one of the rare people who was trying to accept Loki, one of the rare whose questions Loki deigned to answer, most days._

_They were in the bar of Stark's penthouse, Stark with a glass of apple juice in hand - new resolutions, he'd said, whatever that meant - and Loki was trying to appear comfortable sitting on the edge of one of the bar stools. He didn't fully understand why he'd accepted the invitation to come over that day._

Of course Stephen had said later that it was because deep down, Loki wanted friends, needed more pack dynamics than he'd ever been able to be a part of. Ridiculous. 

_Loki had shrugged at the question. He had stirred his half-full glass of what was left of Stark's stock of Asgardian mead. He'd looked out the window for a long while, very aware of Stark's uncharacteristic silence and of his gaze drilling a hole of curiosity in the side of his face. And then Loki had owned up to his truth._

_Habits die hard, and hiding from oneself was one Loki had gone by with his whole life. Maybe he did understand the concept behind Stark's resolutions after all, for he looked back into the man's eyes, an eyebrow raised, daring him to say anything as he finally replied._

_"He gets me."_

That conversation may have taken place over three years ago, it had been the truth, and still was. Loki had been given the gift of Stephen Strange's company from the start - not knowing where to go when you don't fit anywhere wasn't news to Loki, and earth not the first place to reject him, but the Sorcerer Supreme had accepted Loki's natural tendency to gravitate around another magic user. So much so that before either of them knew it, Loki spent most of his time in the Sanctum, instead of in Thor's quarters in the Avengers Compound. He really hated that place. 

He loved the Sanctum. 

He loved Stephen. It was easy. It was really too easy to fall in love with a man who revealed himself as slowly as a scared off panther, watching Loki carefully, stepping forward every now and then with such grace and clever caution, such deadly precision - the trained surgeon in him, perhaps. 

Months had gone by before Loki realized how and why Stephen Strange was the way he was, so guarded. 

_"We found him." Loki had heard Stephen's sidekick say - nice man, this Wong, if a little too protective of his books._

_Listening in on conversations was bad, it had always been bad. And yet, when he heard the tremor in Stephen's voice when he answered, there was no chance Loki would manage to unglue himself from the wall near the open door to the man's study._

_"I do not want to see him. You'll have to ask another master to deal with him."_

_"I figured you would say that."_

_"Don't look at me like that, Wong." Stephen groaned, pain lacing his words and making Loki frown._

_"I'm not loo-" the man tried to contradict, only to be interrupted by Stephen's irritated, hurt words._

_"If you have something to say, say it."_

_A rather long moment passed where Loki tried to picture the two men watching each other, getting lost in both their heads and each other's gazes. Everything was silent, save for the natural buzzing of the sentience of the Sanctum, the walls gently humming on a permanent basis. Loki fidgeted with his hands so he wouldn't take a peek through the door when the moment stretched a little too long for his comfort. He didn't have to._

_Wong cleared his throat, "Fine." He said, then paused a few seconds again. "He did not deserve you to begin with, Stephen."_

_His voice was grave, even graver than Wong naturally tended to sound every time Loki had been able to engage in a conversation with him. That's when he understood. There was history there, something Loki wasn't privy to and which made this whole eavesdropping stint even worse somehow. Whoever it was, the man they - the Sorcerer's lookouts, Loki assumed - had managed to find, he'd hurt Stephen._

_"Are we really doing this?"_

_Loki so wished he could see both their faces, because Stephen sounded way too emotional, and just thinking that Wong was trying to talk sentiment was odd enough in itself that he almost wouldn't mind blowing his safe cover. It had nothing to do with the fact that every time Stephen's voice cracked in pain and resentment, Loki's Alpha howled inside him._

_"Bonding with Mordo would have been the worst idea, I think we can agree on that at least." Wong had finally answered._

_Stephen had scoffed. "Not making it better, my friend."_

_"Wanna hug it out?" Wong had said, and Loki had almost snorted._

_Stephen had done it for real._

_"No, just please handle this one without me."_

This new piece of half information was confirmed a little later, the night Loki referred to in his head as their one first date - mankind did have some sweet traditions, or whatever they would call the Valentine's day thing. With no one to meet outside of the house Loki was very much living in by then, and Stephen never going out with anyone, and Wong back in Kamar-Taj, Loki had found himself staring at a Stephen Strange, neck bowed over a pile of parchment papers, the only light filtering in that of the skylight windows on either side of the room. 

_Loki entered the room as quietly as ever, only to have his eyes go wide and to take a step back when his appearance made Stephen jerk back, startled._

_"I would have thought you'd sensed me coming."_

_"So would I." Stephen frowned, a little too hard, just a little too long, for the apparent innocuous nature of their exchange._

_"What does that mean?" Loki thought to ask then, careful to move in plain view of the other man now, until he was standing next to the side of Stephen's desk, and the man had to raise his chin up a bit to look him in the eyes._

_Loki would remember the scent that had wafted through him then forever, the mellowing of the man's usually sharp - for an omega, at least - citrusy scent, the touch of sugar that spoke of relief that invaded his nostrils and talked to the wolfish nature in both of them. Stephen frowned again, more surprised than confused now it seemed, and a small smile drew his lips up._

_"Guess my guard is down around you, now."_

_It took Loki a second to process the simple words. He did not take the simple admission at face value, he was not that foolish. No, he_ understood _now. Understood what it really meant, what a gift it was._

_"I am not the first Alpha who has been interested in making you their mate, am I?"_

_"Is that what you are? Interested in making me your mate?" Stephen sat back in his chair then, the gentle, genuine smile on his face still there, but increasingly hiding itself behind a mask of amusement._

_"Even though asking about the obvious is a very human trait, I do not think you need me to confirm this when I have been living here for quite a few months now. But you are, evidently, derailing the conversation." Loki crossed his arms, his own mask falling off as he smiled at the man, certain that his fondness could not be hidden at all anymore._

_"His name was Mordo," Stephen eventually said, "and it's more complicated than what you think but since you heard my conversation with Wong a few weeks ago, you know we were to be bonded."_

_That's when Loki did something extraordinary, something he hadn't done in all of his adult life - he blushed._

_"I hope you will forgive me for my impudence, breaching on your privacy in such a way is not something I am proud of." Loki admitted, looking at his feet. Briefly though, because Stephen laughed then, so naturally, he had to look up, didn't he?_

_"The only reason you could hear that conversation was because I let you."_

That night was the first time Loki felt strong enough, and Stephen confident enough, and the both of them close enough to let themselves fall into step with one another in a more conscious way. It was the first time they sealed the growing understanding that they were walking side by side in life from then on with a press of their mouth to one another. The Sanctum counted many living rooms, abandoned studies and other quiet, if still very much magical, areas where Loki liked to lose himself during the day. That night, they did it together. They walked through the Sanctum quietly, talking with less words than looks, listening to each other's footsteps and breaths. Until Stephen stopped, and the Alpha in Loki felt the need to come closer, the yearning inside him got louder, and he reached to circle Stephen's wrist rather than take the man's hand in his own. 

They watched each other decide this was the right moment, the right space to let go and promise each other new beginnings. 

Loki's lips still tingled with the first taste he'd ever gotten of Stephen's lips weeks, months, and now years after the fact. Hundreds, thousands of kisses between them only building atop that first, exploratory one. 

Taking things slow was second nature to Loki, an acquired taste to Stephen, born in past pains and tragedies that let Loki ease into things for them both. A year of careful courtship and moments like stolen windows of tenderness in the midst of Stephen carrying out his duties and Loki getting used to being an Alpha ignored of all but the one person who was taking ownership of his heart each day more so than the last.

Nothing else seemed to exist in the world when Loki could live in the sparkles of Stephen's gaze. 

~*~

Loki's teeth had sunk into Stephen’s neck almost two years prior, sealing their bonds in the most primal, most traditional and viscerally real way known to their kind, when Stephen told him they were pregnant. 

They hadn't tried per se, they hadn't not tried either. Loki had scanned his mate and husband's face for a hint of what to think, of how to react, and when Stephen's lips had distended into a smile, and his eyes had filled with tears at the same time, well, Loki had cursed mankind and its taste for the nonsensical. 

They were pregnant, and Stephen, as it turned out, was happy. So Loki was, too. 

The previous three years had been a slow, rocking boat of high stress events balanced by what they were finding in each other, one brick in the wall at a time, until Loki could not breathe without the scent of the man he loved filling either his nostrils or his brain. Until Loki had to be more forward than he thought comfortable, because he knew Stephen wouldn't. Having a baby together, two years after they'd decided that, in Stephen's own time, they would complete the steps of bonding themselves to each other, was unexpected, and the best gift Loki had ever received. 

Now, almost three months after the _happy announcement_ , Loki's nerves might just be grateful if his egotistical sorcerer could take a day off now and then. Especially since today was the first day Loki had seen Stephen's body without a bruise on for a long while. Yes, he checked. 

And the imbecile had broken his arm not two weeks before. And passed out from magical exhaustion mere days before that. A lifetime of being thrown around because he was too different, too distant, too intelligent - Loki had been able to relate from the start - did not teach you to take care of yourself, and Loki, try as he might, was still struggling to get Stephen to slow down at all. 

He'd been reading a few of the books he'd stolen from the Wong's library weeks and weeks before, immersed in tales of magical beings and retellings of grand fights between nefariously famous masters of the dark mystic arts - diving in those never got old, even with Loki trying his best to stay retired of the mischief profession - but he was interrupted anyway. 

Stephen had stumbled through the door on the first floor, and the house had rippled with magic. A minute that seemed to last an hour went by before Loki could appear in front of him, right by the second door down the entryway. His mate had a rather sickly glow to him, a thin sheen of sweat that made his brow glisten. 

Loki did not run as a rule, unless Stephen Strange was being an idiot. Which it seemed, in this case, he had been.

"What happened?" 

From the start it had appeared that Loki's ability to be detached and aloof came to naught around Stephen Strange, and it had only gone downhill since. So much so that the other man’s basic essence was as second nature to Loki’s as his own now. 

"Got caught in an Avengers' run battle." Stephen said - Loki would accept his rather sheepish grimace for an admission of his foolishness. 

"What happened to _'no more fighting with sloppy superheroes'_ , hm?" Loki asked. 

As much as he tried to sound exasperated, he knew the way he moved from then on, quick and efficient, pushing the lapels of Stephen's robes to one side, then the next, trying to check where his injuries lay, well… it gave him away, clear as day. He did not quite care though, not when Stephen hissed in pain when Loki touched his left arm. 

"Why, oh, why must you _always_ …" Loki cursed. "Come on, let's check you out." 

"My, that is pretty forward of you, sir," Stephen tried to joke. 

He sounded weak, but Loki snickered anyway, glancing up into the man's eyes as he maneuvered them onto the couch in the nearest room. 

"Fool." Loki whispered. 

"Does being _your_ fool make it better?" Stephen answered in the same tone - apologizing. 

"Depends on what injuries my husband and pregnant mate is sporting." Loki said. "Magic the clothes away, sorcerer."

Stephen nodded, a few motions of his hands - trembling more than usual, Loki refrained himself from sighing - and the man was left in nothing but his boxers. 

"Thank you." 

"I feel rather underdressed, now. Or, maybe you're overdressed?" Stephen smiled through gritted teeth as Loki started manipulating his arm a little, then applying his own magic to the injury. 

"Flirting will get you nowhere right now, omega." Loki couldn't help the little growly notes in his voice when he saw the purpling bruise that spread from the man's shoulder down to the bottom of his ribcage. " _Frigga_. What did you do? Run into the Hulk or something?" 

"Or something." Stephen sighed. "I was doing the right thing. It's my duty as a sorcerer to--" 

Loki put a finger to Stephen's lips, making eye contact with his husband, "Heard that song before. Save it." 

"I hate when you use that voice." Stephen looked to the side. 

"And I hate when you put yourself at risk for something brainless heroes can handle themselves. It takes them longer, certainly, but I do not particularly care about that, now do I?" 

"Kiss me?" 

"You kiss me." Loki carefully kept his smile off his face when Stephen turned his pretend innocent gaze to him. 

Loki sat back into the thick cushioning of the couch, watching Stephen hide his grin - nice try - before moving closer again, and straddling him. 

"Hate the voice but I do have a special place in my heart for your protective side," Stephen whispered, leaning down to brush their lips together. 

It never stayed chaste very long anymore. Neither of them could help the tender contact of their mouths from turning into the passionate passes of their tongues pushing into each other's mouth, their arms circling each other's waists and shoulders and their hands roaming. 

"Your heart you say?" Loki chuckled as he bucked his hips up and put a hand on Stephen's backside, feeling the dampness that was already forming there. 

"Among other things, yes," Stephen grinned against Loki's lips. 

"Half-truths, always half-truths. Don't think I do not see through your act, Stephen Strange." Loki's Alpha purred, the dragging of Stephen's ass against his clothed groin awaking what was always only dozing inside Loki - the lust he felt for this man was boundless. 

"Fuck me." Stephen asked in his ear, grinding down on Loki without shame. 

Loki laughed. "And here fell the mask." 

Stephen groaned, Loki's hand had slipped past the waistband of his boxers and he was now actively kneading his ass, massaging the flesh in sweeps that got broader with each pass, until the man's fingers were toying with his rim, spreading the wetness of his slick around. 

"So wet for me, beloved, so very wet." Loki tightened his hold on Stephen's neck as he pushed a first finger in Stephen's ass. 

"You're wearing too many clothes," Stephen moaned in Loki's neck, "too many clothes." He repeated before going through the same motions he'd gone through for himself earlier, with one exception. 

"Now who's overdressed?" Loki looked down between them, bared to the skin by Stephen's spell, his cock standing proudly against his belly, and Stephen's own cock. 

"Fuck, me." Stephen repeated, bucking his hips forward. 

It made Loki's eyes drift down to Stephen's belly, he was starting to show, and wasn't that the most beautiful sight Loki had been given the opportunity to see. But apparently it made Loki too slow to Stephen's tastes.

He huffed, stood up, got rid of his boxers in one motion and two steps and sat back next to Loki. 

"Come here," Stephen said, "Come here and fuck me before I stain this couch forever. 

"Stephen," Loki warned. 

" _Save it_." Stephen quoted back at him before pulling at Loki's arms, even grabbing his thigh so he'd slide back under him. 

Stephen passed his legs over Loki's thighs, his arms tight around his mate's shoulders as he lifted himself just enough for the head of Loki's cock to poke at his rim and Loki did his best to steady him. 

"Fuck yes…" he threw his head back. 

"Careful," Loki hissed, "I said, _careful_."

****

His hands went tighter on Stephen's hips, his eyes sending shots of irritation the other man's way. 

"You're still weak, don't overdo it trying to impress me when you don't need to." 

"I'm neither weak, nor trying to impress you. I'm trying to get off, _husband_." 

Loki stifled his laughter, biting his lips around his grin as he saw Stephen's features relax in an entirely too satisfied expression, sinking on Loki's cock like he was home again. 

"Oh that's how it is?" Loki purred, trying to hide the breathless notes of his voice by relaxing his fingers around Stephen's hips and winding his arms around his waist again. He leaned up for a kiss. "That's how you want it?" Loki spoke against Stephen’s lips, and snapped his hips up. Stephen’s lips parted on a gasp, and the moan that followed Loki's next thrust, even deeper, but no faster, made him laugh this time. 

" _Fuck_ ," Stephen grabbed Loki's shoulders. 

"Heard that was your plan indeed," Loki winked at him before sliding his lips to the side to kiss the man's cheek.

"Smartass." 

"You love it," Loki put his hands at the back of Stephen's head, passing his fingers in the man’s hair and angling his head with the hold he had on it. "But my point stands." 

Stephen sighed, "Stop that." 

"Nope," Loki popped the 'p' right at the end, kissing the frown between Stephen's brows. "I do love when you pounce on me like this, Dr. Strange, but a bed would be better, in your condition." 

Try as he might, the seriousness and concern in Loki's tone did not manage to sway Stephen out of his exasperation. 

"I am not fragile."

"No, you are not." Loki confirmed, nodding, and kissing his lips, and licking his jawline, and pecking down his neck, before he arrived at where he wanted to be, always, and started mouthing at Stephen’s mating bite. "You are precious. That's very different, and even more important." 

They watched each other then, their eyes locked together, as Loki let go of Stephen's hair with one hand to slide it down the man's neck, and chest, and stomach, finally resting on the slight swell of his belly, caressing the skin there, smiling at Stephen when the man couldn't stop his eyes from watering on the spot. 

"I am not being unreasonable." Loki said simply, squeezing the back of Stephen's neck.

"And I, want you to knot me, goddamnit!" Stephen hissed, but he was grinning, and so was Loki and then he yelped. 

"Your wish is my command, beautiful omega mine, but not here." Loki chanted as he got up, lifting Stephen off his cock and carrying him across the room effortlessly. "I fuck what's mine in a proper bed, remember?" 

~*~

Stephen's hair fanned across the pillows, his hands kept by his head by Loki's fingers around his wrists, gentle circles that nonetheless restrained him. The sorcerer's legs were hooked around his waist, trying to get him to go faster, harder. Loki didn't let him. 

"You should stop that," Loki said, coming to mouth once more at the delicate skin of Stephen's neck. "I'm in no hurry." 

"And I am." Stephen growled. Or tried to. 

"Your eyes are more gold than gray by now, Stephen, I _know_." 

"Then get on, with, it," Stephen tried to pull Loki closer again, but where the man had strong legs, Loki was still a God, and an Alpha gearing up for full strength-mode - his mate was pregnant. Pregnant with his child. 

"Do you feel that?" Loki dragged his cock in and out of Stephen, slow but full of intent, and again, and again, and again, until he stopped, once fully in, and ground his pelvis to Stephen's ass. The wetness all around him was only getting more and more maddening, Stephen's little pants and the way his nails dug in his own palms, it made Loki's Alpha growl out loud. "I said, _do you feel that?_ " 

"I do," Stephen keened, "your knot, I need your knot, Loki please," 

"You can't be in heat when you're pregnant, and yet you act exactly like you do then." 

"Being pregnant is like being in heat for nine fucking months, Laufeyson! Get used to it and fuck me!" 

Loki growled then, letting go of Stephen's wrists to place one hand at his throat and the other one tight around his cock. 

"Stop trying to boss me around, Strange, or I'm putting you on a breeding stand for the next three days." 

"Bite me." 

"Oh, for Frigga's sake!" Loki exclaimed before pulling out of Stephen, letting go of him entirely only to flip him over and yank him to his hands and knees, entering him again, roughly, before asking, "Better?"

"Still think it's weird you invoke your mother's name in this situation but, yes, that's a start." Stephen retorted, breathless.

"Damn smart mouth you are so sure to possess, beloved," Loki grinned. 

He gave a brief thought to grabbing Stephen by the hips and pounding into him that way, but then thought better of it. Loki pushed at Stephen's knees so he would part them wider, and draped himself over his back, his teeth grazing the faintly sweaty skin at the back of Stephen's neck. 

"I am going to ruin you, omega," he warned, deep drawl of lust and possessiveness all wrapped around his tongue, snake ready to attack, Alpha ready to collect and nest with what would be left of his mate's sanity. 

"Please…" Stephen asked once again, his voice much softer, much more in line with the actual desperation of his aroused nerves, pushing his ass back against Loki, clawing at the sheets as best as he could without hissing in pain. 

And Loki felt his eyes go red, a match for Stephen's gold, the sign of his resolve snapping out, the release of the Alpha winning over the man. 

"Get off your hands." He growled and bit into the meat of Stephen's shoulder just as he pulled out of him, and snapped back, and again. Stephen's rim distended and dragged against the length of Loki's cock, vicing and relaxing in time with each thrust. Stephen's arms gave out from under him before he'd even processed Loki's demand, letting him rest his head on the same pillow as before facing sideways and showing Loki the flush of his cheeks and the thin line of drool already forming at the corner of his mouth. 

"You take that so well, so well, beloved," Loki breathed hard against Stephen's cheek, only going back to holding himself up on his hands once Stephen had nodded under him. 

He started a harsh rhythm, pulling out fast, going in hard, snarling in Stephen's ear, letting the frustration they'd gone through these past few months ease out as he gave Stephen what he wanted. Loki let go of his overly careful demeanor, aware now, that he'd only upset his mate with his caution. 

"You want hard, I'll give you hard, shining star,"

Stephen whined, low and whiny as a new gush of slick flooded his hole and Loki felt it coat his cock and leak out every time he pulled back. The nickname seemed to have that effect on him, always, and Loki couldn't let that be. 

"My shining, shining star," he purred against the bite mark he'd left in Stephen's shoulder mere minutes before, his Alpha prancing proud at the redness of the sunken mark. 

He hadn't broken skin, he would never, but that didn't matter. 

"Knot me, please, please knot me," Stephen started again, his voice faint, breaking in places. Only then, did Loki realize the man's eyes were filled with tears, the tears of heat, he knew them so well by now, three years into their relationship, he'd seen them plenty of times. Stephen crying from pleasure still made him feel like he got punched in the gut. So beautiful, so ethereal in a moment where, paradoxically, they were most in touch with the animals inside them. 

"Pregnant, beloved, pregnant with our baby," Loki panted as he felt his orgasm building up inside him and Stephen's hole started squeezing him more and more often. "I put this baby inside your magnificent belly, and I'll get to watch them grow, make you big and glow your magical beauty, proud mama, you'll be, yes?" 

Stephen's eyes let out tears without any restraint anymore, and just like Loki knew his Alpha was taking over his brain, the way Stephen moaned with every new word that left his mouth told Loki Stephen's Omega was the one holding all the power right about then. 

"Maybe I'll put more into you after this one, uh?" Loki was breathless, his hips pounding into Stephen's messy, wet hole mercilessly, but he kept talking, and slid a hand under Stephen, to place it on the man's small bump possessively. "Do you think our baby will be like you, all pink and flushed and pretty? Do you think they'll be like me, blue and cold and beautiful?" Loki spoke those last words in a murmur, right in Stephen's ear, and it was the end. 

It was Stephen's demise, and the squeezing of his hole around Loki's rock-hard cock was Loki's last push as well. They both tumbled down the edge, clawing at the walls of their sanity and snarling, moaning, groaning at and with each other, out of breath and sweaty. Loki's come filled Stephen by bursts that seemed infinite, his knot inflating hard and big and stretching Stephen as far as he could go. It was ecstasy, and Loki bit over the mating bite on Stephen's neck just as the last of his orgasm made him spasm, and Stephen's cock finally stopped leaking over the sheets as well. 

They breathed hard, long, loud. They stayed that way, with Stephen presenting his ass up and keeping his face smashed into his pillow and Loki covering him whole for a long time before Loki decided to move them a bit. Couldn't go far with his knot still plugging Stephen as taut and closed as always. Loki straightened up just enough to balance himself on one hand, switch his weight to the corresponding knee, and passed his free arm around Stephen's middle to tip them over on their sides. 

"You are glorious, so beautiful, and everything I've ever hoped for." Was what Loki whispered in Stephen’s ear then, half aware of what he said, half uncertain Stephen would hear him at all. 

Pheromones were so thick in the air it was like Loki could taste them, and the smell of his mate's skin so close was like a tangible, palpable thing that kept him tantalized, almost delirious while Stephen kept silent, but burrowed as close as he could against Loki's chest, and pushed his ass even further onto Loki's knot. Loki had almost drifted into sleep when Stephen finally spoke. 

"I think he'll be blue." He whispered, his voice weak and exhausted, but so sure, it made Loki's eyes snap open. 

"He?" 

Stephen hummed. "Pretty, pretty Loki-blue." 

Loki, honestly, wasn’t sure how he felt about that. They made their home on earth, his omega and him, and blue wasn’t _pretty_ here, it was _different_ . His comment to Stephen was out of his ego, out of his assurance that _he_ was beautiful - but his babies? The pieces of his heart that would walk around outside of him and wouldn’t be able to vanquish their enemies with one blow? He wasn’t sure he wanted them blue. 

No matter how shaken he'd been with Stephen's reaction to his one slip up so many months ago, when Loki's magic had faltered and his Jötunn reality had appeared to his mate; no matter the entranced look on Stephen's face; no matter that they sometimes even had sex this way; Loki wasn't sure he would ever feel his children would be safe if they were blue among the humans. And the safety of his children was a thought that occupied more and more of his mind with each day that passed, just like Stephen's comfort and well-being had become his primary concern over the years. 

"It will be ok," Stephen reached for Loki's arm, taking the hand he was resting on Stephen's chest and pressing it to rest over his belly, keeping his own hands on top of it. "We'll make it ok. Together." 

Stephen blinked his eyes open to look into Loki's eyes as best as he could in this position. 

"Stop worrying yourself sick and enjoy this with me, please?" He whispered, smiling up at Loki like this - he was so truly beautiful like this. "We made this together, we'll make sure our baby is happy, protected…" Stephen craned his neck to brush their noses together and continue, " _Loved_. I promise." 

Loki drew a sharp breath in. How this man had been able to read him so effortlessly from the start still took him by surprise and the word resonated in his mind, made him bite the inside of his cheeks as he nodded and kissed Stephen his assent. 

Their children would have all that. They would be happy, and protected, and loved, always, without a doubt permeating their infinite minds and tiny hearts. 

_Vàli Strange Laufeyson was an odd name to befall to a child, but, both his parents learned rather quickly, their son was never to be bothered by such notions as what is normal and what isn't. They met him pink and warm, only for Vàli to flicker to blue and icy and back again. Glimpses of magic made his small fists glow green and neither Stephen nor Loki could contain the all-encompassing relief as well as solemnity of the moment as their son greeted them eight months to the date of them becoming aware of his existence, and their hearts burst open for all that was flooding them - love, in torrents._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading we hope you enjoyed both the story and the art and be sure to let Jay know over on [ and give love to her amazing talent 😭 Thank you again!](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com)


End file.
